bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarissa sta Venendo!
It was yet another day in Naples; the sun was blazing down upon the ground, instilling a sense of humidity in the area; though the natives didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, the train going from Naples to Venice was departing; and quickly, Vittoria hopped on—she wanted to check something with a friend of hers first before going into detail with Gunha; even so, his words shook her up something fierce—that was definitely a given. Sitting calmly on the train, Vittoria noticed a certain woman; "Hey!" she reached down towards her to pick up a single coin. She moved closer and offered her the coin. "Is this yours?" Vittoria bluntly and correctly responded, "No." "Ohh, goodly! My gain, then!" She seemed so damn happy it would actually make Vittoria puke rainbows. "Also, quick question pal. If you picked up a wallet with a million Lire inside, would you give it to the coppers?" Vittoria smirked. "You gotta be shittin' me! I'd take that shit!" The woman smirked. "Ehehehe. You're too naïve…what if I'm a copper in disguise…?" Vittoria froze up for a second, before calmly stating, "Then I'll just give you half. And you can pretend like you didn't see it! How's that work?" The woman giggled. "Eheheheheheheh! You're an interestin' lass…You'd really do such a thing, would you? I know you're not lying…" She became serious all of a sudden. "I can…always tell if somebody's lying. I'm never wrong. I can tell these things from your facial features. Like your sweat. If your sweat is sweet, then you're lying." Vittoria was now wary. "…Who are you?" The woman rested her foot on the seat. "Leaky-Eyed Luca was killed by a blow from his own shovel to the head….His body was found near the airport. I'm investigating the case." Vittoria inched back slightly, as the woman continued, "Vittoria Giovanna. No-one saw who did it…But the airport guards told me that you were around that area. That's why I've been looking for you!" Vittoria was now concerned. "…Are you the police?" The woman smirked. "No way!" "Luca ain't no ordinary gangster. Many people want him dead for a lotta reasons, you know. But his boss ain't thinkin' the same way. How can a boss afford to lose a henchman? And I'm sent to find his murderer…" She leaned even closer. "I'll ask you now…In the airport, did you see Leaky-Eyed Luca?" She clutched Vittoria's wrist. Vittoria continued to scoot back, as she stuttered, "…No…I don't even know this…Leaky-Eyed Luca…person." The woman continued to look her straight in the eyes all the while. The woman examined her thoroughly, as if sizing her up before letting go of her hand. "…You're not sweating…" Suddenly, the woman stood up, sighing, "Okay, my interrogation is over. I believe you. Byesies~!" Vittoria looked at her closed palm, before opening it—in there was…an eyeball; it was covered in blood, it's pupil looking straight at her. She freaked out for a second. "The hell is this!? How'd it get in my hand…!?" Something, that same woman grabbed her from her shoulders and leaned closer; smirking, "That's Luca's right eye…You're sweating. It looks like you took it without realizing…" She leaned in closer, and without a moment's notice, she let her pink tongue run along Vittoria's left cheek, absorbing some of her sweat as she looked at Vittoria with a stoic expression. "…That taste, it's of a liar, Vittoria Giovanna!" Vittoria quickly dropped Luca's eyeball, which rolled across the floor and collided with a seat. "Is this…is this an illusion?! Im…impossible…I never opened my hand, so there's no way anything could get inside. "I'm the one who killed Leaky-Eyed Luca…This is bad…what if she finds out…?" She steeled her mind. "Looks like I have to take care of her too…!" The woman continued to approach her. "…Vittoria, now, the situation has changed. I know you're lying…Do tell me, however. Why do you have to lie?!" She swung her fist at Vittoria; KABLAM! Her knuckles brushed against Vittoria's face, knocking her back. The passengers merely glanced on in terror, as the woman gave them an aside glance, muttering, "What are you lookin' at; you jealous? Do you wanna taste my fists as well?" As Vittoria struggled to her feet, the woman made a 'bring it' gesture; like you'd see in kung-fu movies. "My name is Clarissa Bucciarati, so hurry up and answer me. I'm interrogating you right now…" Suddenly, Vittoria felt the urge to vomit; she clutched her stomach as she couldn't suppress her mouth from opening slightly, regurgitating four fingers as she coughed and spluttered. Clarissa smirked, "So, do you like that stunt? Those are…Luca's fingers. As Leaky-Eyed Luca is dead, our boss said that it's useless to just leave his body in one piece, so he let me bring some parts in case I needed it…" "…Tch! What is she gonna do…! There's no way she could be similar to Gunha…" ''Vittoria began to fret; as she fell on all fours, panting heavily. "Y'know, not only can I determine when somebody's lying, I can put anything into your mouth. You can't lie to me…" she pointed over at the fire extinguisher attached near the train door. "…I can put even that fire extinguisher in your mouth." As Vittoria was busy panting, Clarissa leaned down next to her and whispered, "Ehehehe. But I'm sure if I do, you'll die choking…" As Clarissa conveyed these words to her, Vittoria noticed a zipper slowly moving upwards on her cheek; she was panicking now. As the zipper crawled up to the top of Vittoria's cheek, Clarissa struck her once again; as she continued, "If you don't speak, I'll continue the interrogation! Who killed Luca!? Does the murderer tell you not to speak!? If you don't tell me…" Suddenly and swiftly, a zipper opened around Vittoria's neck; leaving her head attached to the rest of the body only barely. ''"This girl…she has the same ability as Gunha and I…!" Suddenly; she sharpened her eyes and muttered, "It looks like I'll need to use Kinkeiken to avoid her attack…! Though…why am I encountering so many people with the same ability as mine lately…! Argh, I have no time to think about that right now!" Vittoria felt the zipper continuing to move; she was sweating buckets right now. Clarissa smirked, "Why are you shakin'? Are you feeling like your head's about to drop off at any moment? At first, I thought you weren't the one who killed 'im… Vittoria Giovanna! Hurry up and tell me, or off goes yer head!" Vittoria remained completely calm despite all this.'' "If she attacks me again…I'll be broken into pieces…But! I never used my Soul Cutting Sword to attack somebody before…I manifested it a month ago…Kinkeiken can give life to the objects it strikes! In other words, whatever I slice with that sword will be given life. But, if I use Kinseiken to strike a person who already has a life of their own, what will happen? Even I don't know!"'' Clarissa leapt forward. "Answer me, Vittoria Giovanna!" She clenched her fist, ready to strike Vittoria once again and end the fight. "Facciamolo, Kinkeiken!" Vittoria gritted her teeth and summoned a large golden broadsword which had a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It had an ornately etched based, but its most unique feature is that it had been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. "Oreyaaaaaaa!" Vittoria cried out; she put her all into this next attack- gritting her teeth, she gripped her Zanpakutō with both of her hands and thrust forward with all of her might- though sadly, she only managed to slice into Clarissa's skin on her right arm. "Y-You bitch…!" Clarissa spat; this was completely different from what she had expected—she clutched her hand in pain. Vittoria thought to herself, "I can use Kinkeiken's Initial Release special ability to attack her…but I dunno what'll happen if I attack humans…" she sighed. "I guess I have no choice." Clarissa was baffled. "…You're a Soul Cutting Sword wielder!? But you're only seventeen years old…and you can see my ability?!" Even with that zipper half-way across her cheek, Vittoria merely muttered, "…What Soul Cutting Sword user?" Clarissa shot forward again, throwing a punch at Vittoria with more force than before. "…Were you the one who killed Leaky-Eyed Luca!?" Vittoria gritted her teeth and lightly spun the blade of Kinkeiken around, so that it would function as a makeshift baseball bat. "Ikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Vittoria cried out; she focused on the target ahead as she swung forward, using her Zanpakutō as a baseball bat—hitting a homerun the moment it struck Clarissa's face, knocking her flying through the carriages of the train until she slammed against the back with an audible *THUD!* "…It's not over yet…" Clarissa gripped the handle near the door of the train, clutching it so tightly that it seemingly bent. Slowly, she rose to her feet, looking astonished at the strength she just displayed. Vittoria remained perfectly calm, though she did note; "…This…I should have the power to at least break her hand…But she can still hold the handle and stand up…? She isn't injured at all?" In a flash of azure, Clarissa darted forward, appearing as if she were a mere afterimage, getting in Vittoria's face; Vittoria, in response, slashed forward with her Zanpakutō; though Clarissa evaded these blows with no problem at all, much to Vittoria's confusion. Clarissa exclaimed, "…How? I'm overflowing with power and my reflexes became so quick…I'm getting more and more power, as if life is being given through my body…" Vittoria swung her blade at Clarissa again, who effortlessly dodged a second time. "…Did I become like this because I was cut by your Soul Cutting Sword? But either way, your movements are too slow!" She thought to herself, "…If it really is true, then you gave me an advantage. How foolish you are!" She went to strike Vittoria once again with a nasty left hook. As she went to attack again and again, Vittoria expertly weaved her way around Clarissa's attack, practically phasing through her. "…How? My attack went through you! You didn't dodge at all; can you see me?!" She looked back at the handle, which was actually perfectly fine. "The handle isn't bent…am I mistaken?! I thought I was moving around with a lot of power…but why is my mind moving at such a speed!?" Vittoria appeared in front of her suddenly and swung her Zanpakutō at Clarissa's face, who, despite trying to dodge, merely stood still; and the cold blade sliced straight across her cheek—Clarissa mourned, "…It hurts…! The pain is slowly coming out of her blade…! Only my mind is running fast…damn it all, my movements are too damn slow…!" Vittoria triumphantly declared to Clarissa, "It looks like if I use Kinkeiken on living beings, I can give them an overflow of life. It'll still make you feel as though you're moving really fast…It seems that this'll come in handy…" The sword continued its slash; persisting in its trail to the point that one of Clarissa's teeth was knocked out of her mouth; it tumbled to the floor as Clarissa was blown away, being sent into one of the support beams connecting the roof and floor on the train. Zanpakutō: Kinkeiken (金経験, "Gold Experience") Namesake: The Gold Experience; the seventeenth studio album by Prince. User: Vittoria Giovanna Power: B Speed: A Range: E (2 meters) Precision: C Learning: A Special Ability: 1. If an inanimate object is struck; it will turn into a small animal or plant. If it is attacked, then the attack is reflected unto the attacker to inflict the same amount of damage that the foe wished to inflict. 2. If a living being is hit, then they will feel as if they are moving extremely fast; while in reality, they're moving very slow. The pain that they feel when hit will be felt for much longer to increase the intensity. Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Storylines